Field of Invention
The present application pertains to the medium access control operations for the radio access networks of wireless broadband communication systems, and more particularly to methods and apparatus for virtualizing such operations.
Discussion of Related Art
US 20110029347 A1 presents a wireless network virtualization scheme, where each mobile virtual network operator (MVNO) bids for resource blocks by providing a per-user rate-utility function to the network operator. Physical network operator (PNO) in return makes rate allocation to each MVNO, set current and future prices for the resource blocks, based on sum-utility maximization across all users. MVNOs transfer the bytes for each user based on the allocation and update utility functions of each user.
US 20130094486 A1 discloses a virtualization scheme for wireless local area networks, where multiple virtual access points sharing the same physical access point are granted time shares to access the resources of the physical access point for transmitting the data packets of users associated with the said virtual access points over the wireless medium.
US 20120044876 A1 discloses a virtualized base station belonging to an operator A and a mobile subscriber of another operator B can access to its home network (i.e., B) after a virtual base station that is part of operator B is instantiated on the virtualized base station that belongs to operator A.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,873,482 B2 discloses a wireless network virtualization substrate at the scheduling layer, where each MVNO requests bandwidth and/or slot reservations (where slot refers to time, frequency, spreading code, etc., resources specifying the unit of resource block) from the virtualization substrate. The virtualization substrate first picks an MVNO to schedule over a slot (e.g., after sorting each MVNO with respect to the ratio of bandwidth/resource allocated and bandwidth/resource reserved). Invention also includes utility maximization based allocation strategies in deciding which MVNO should be assigned to what slot. Then, the virtualization substrate schedules the flows of the selected MVNO on the allocated slots. Each MVNO can control the ordering of flows and packets by specifying the scheduling policy for its own flows, putting virtual time tags in the packet headers, or any other means that do not impede the line speed processing.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,351,948 B2 and U.S. Pat. No. 8,700,047 B2 both disclose a customizable flow management in a cellular base station, where a plurality of custom flow management schedulers coexists on the same base station. Each flow management scheduler executes a flow management function, which can be configured and programmed by an external entity to change the flow selection process in each scheduler.
US 20120002620 A1 discloses a method for remotely virtualizing the flows from an entity external to the base station without modifying the base station itself. Virtualization entity shapes the traffic flows and schedules them before forwarding them to the base station entity. A synchronizing function on the external entity prevents packets being backlogged at the base station by matching the shaped traffic rate to the base station's transmission rate.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,874,125 B2 discloses a method where a plurality of individually virtualized base stations in a radio access network is shared across MVNOs. At an aggregator/gateway node, resources are allocated centrally to each MVNO on all base stations connected to the said aggregator node. Aggregator/gateway node dynamically compute optimal resource share of each MVNO on each base station based on revenue maximization. The computed shares are passed onto the scheduler at each base station, where the resource shares of MVNOs are locally enforced.
Embodiments of the present invention are an improvement over prior art systems and methods.